


Sázka

by Klakla2010



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klakla2010/pseuds/Klakla2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine sa pred zápasom z niekým staví. Samozrejme prehrá tustávku a nebude veľmi nadšení z jej vyplnením. Nechajte sa prekvapiť ako sa to vyvinie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Na ihrisko sa dostavili obidva tými. Tým bielych Seirin a tým čiernych Touou. Ľudia na lavičkách ich povzbudili kričaním alebo potleskom. Každý z nich fandil svojmu týmu. Hráči, ktorých tréneri vybrali sa postavili oproti sebe a potriasli si ruky. Mali ešte chvíľu na to aby sa poradili. Než sa však začalo hrať prišiel za červeno vláskom modro vlások z druhého tými. Ako inak mal na tvári ten jeho typický úškľabok.  
"Mám taký nápad?"  
"Aký?" povedal nevrlo červenovlások.  
"Ten kto prehrá bude tomu druhému robiť večer v posteli spoločnosť. A musí podržať či sa mu to páči alebo nie." Pobavene sa usmial. Červenovlások nad tým rozmýšľal až sa nakoniec pozrel na menšieho modro vlasého chlapca vedľa seba. Ten sa len usmial a pokýval hlavou.  
"Tak dobre prímam. Ale stým že hneď po zápase." Modro vlások sa len usmial a prikývol. Podali si ruky a začali hrať.

Nikto s tímov o ich sazke nevedel. Okrem jedného. Aký ž týmu vydával maximum. Miestami to vyzeralo že sú vyrovnaný, potom viedol o niekoľko bodov čierny tým až ho nakoniec biely tým dohnal. No inými slovami bola to napínajúca hra. Už sa schyľovalo ku koncu. Zostávalo už len málo sekúnd a tým Seirin bol pozadu o dva koše. Červenovlások sa dostal pod kôš a chcel dať smeč, no bol zablokovaný modro vláskom. Preťahovali sa chvíľu vo vzduchu až nakoniec červenovlások povolil a lopta odletela ďaleko za jeho chrbtom. Už všetci z týmu Touou mysleli že majú vyhraté, ale nepočítali s jedným modro vlasým neviditeľným hráčom. Včas dostihol loptu a prihral dopredu kde ju chytil...

Zaznela siréna oznamujúca koniec hry. Chlapci na basketbalovom ihrisku sa prudko otočili na rozhodcu, ktorý odpískal koniec a potom až na výsledkovú tabulu. Ako inak vyhral tým s bielymi dresmi. Tým Seirin. Už od začiatku zimného poháru vyhrávali. Nevyhrávali len zo šťastím ale aj s tímovou prácou, ktorú si medzi sebou vytvorili. Za celý zimný pohár skončili iba s jednou remízu a to s týmom Shutoku. I keď väčšina z nich nebola nadšená stou remízou priateľský si podali ruky a popriali hodne šťastia v nasledujúcich zápasoch. V hre mohli byť nepriatelia a aj mimo hru ale tým Seirin, Ktorý vždy vyhral bol priateľský. Vždy ten prehratý tým podporili a nezhadzovali. Brali to ako nie turnaj, ale ako priateľskú hru na ulici. Teraz vyhrali nad obávaním tímom Touou. Bol obávaný kvôli jednému hráčovi zo Zázračnej Generácie. Bol to Aomine Daiki. Bol druhý najlepší z Generácie už len kvôli jeho rýchlosti a schopnosti strieľať z akéhokoľvek uhlu na kôš. Teraz však bol prekvapený a aj v šoku. Toto bola jeho prvá prehra. A nielen to. Stavil sa stým červeno vláskom. Poobzeral sa po ihrisku a pohľad mu padol na menšieho modro vláska pred sebou, ktorý padal na kolena únavou. Než stačil akokoľvek zareagovať podoprel ho červenovlások.  
"Pozri sa na seba. Aj s pomocou ledva stojíš Tetsu." Zamyslel sa. Predstavil si tie ich časy na minulej škole kde boli ešte ako tým. Tetsu mal vždy odlišní názor ako oni. Bol svojím spôsobom aj divný. Z premýšľania ho vytrhlo odkašlanie a natiahnutá päsť pred ním. Zatváril sa nechápavo.  
"Ešte si my neoplatil tu päsť na minulej škole. Aomine-kun."  
"Čo?! Koho to zaujíma?" rozhodil rukami.  
"Mňa. Vži sa do mňa ako my bolo keď si ma ignoroval?" modro vlások si len povzdychol a ťukol si s menším pred sebou. Rozhodca im prikázal aby sa zoradili a ukončili tým dnešní zápas. Pri zoraďovaní sa červenovlások usmieval a sem tam mrkol na Aomineho. Vedel že to bude volovina sa stavovať a preto mu teraz behá husia koža po chrbte. Keď sa rozišli do svojich šatní sa ešte červenovlások ohliadol. V tom momente sa ohliadol aj modro vlások.  
"Nezabudni čo máš dodržať!" zakričal.

V šatni Seirin sa nikto neponáhľal. Všetci boli vyčerpaný z toho zápasu, ktorý ako sa podľa niektorých zdal nemal konca. Niektorý si masírovali stuhle a unavené svaly, niektorý zaspali na lavičke. Modro vlások sediaci blízko červenovláska sa oň oprel a pomáli zatváral oči.  
"Kagami-kun?" Oslovil osobu, o ktorú sa opieral.  
"Hm?" Dostalo sa mu unavenej odpovede.  
"Prosím neublíž Aominemu-kun. I keď už nie sme v tom istom týme a škole stále je to môj kamarát aj keď si to neprizná."  
"Neboj. Nemám v úmysle mu ublížiť, strápniť alebo ponížiť ho. Uznávam jeho silu a vážim si ho, ale sazka je sazka. A bol to jeho nápad." Modro vlások sa posadil. S prosebným pohľadom sa pozrel na spoluhráča. Ten sa len usmial.  
"Neboj Kuroko. Sľubujem že mu neublížim." S týmito slovami postrapatil Kuroka vo vlasoch. Pobalil si veci a vyšiel zo šatne prvý zo slovami že musí ešte niečo zariadiť.

V šatni Touou to bolo podobné až na to že Wakamatsu sa zase sťažoval. Väčšinou to bola na Aomineho. Na to ako každého ignoruje, hraje sám za seba a je sólista. Proste nič nové uňho. Zato niektorý boli znepokojený jeho správaním a výrazom po prehratom zápase. Hneď ako prišiel do šatne sa prezliekol, pobalil a zmizol.

Za štadiónom bolo menšie oplotené ihrisko s basketbalovým košom. Modro vlások stál hodnú chvíľu pod ním a pozeral na kôš. Stále si vybavoval ten posledný okamžik prehry. To ako v poslednej sekunde dal Kagami kôš. Sadol si na zem a chrbtom sa oprel o stĺp basketbalového koša. Zavrel oči a premýšľal nad tým čo urobil zle a nad tým ako dnes večer dopadne. Bolo by hlúpe utiecť od sazky keď to bol jeho nápad a prehral. Započul kroky, ktoré sa k nemu blížili. Ani sa neobťažoval otvoriť oči, pretože vedel kto to je. No kto iný by ho mohol hľadať po zápase. Jediná kto ho hľadal bola vždy Sasukie. Ale keď sa dlho nič neozývalo otvoril oči. Trochu sa mikol keď zbadal osobu, ktorú nečakal. Pred čupel Kagami s úsmevom na tvári. Zvraštil obočie.  
"Čo chceš?"  
"Ty sa ešte pýtaš čo chcem? Máš predsa dodržať sazku." Odpovedal pobavene. Aomine sa neochotne zodvihol zo zeme. Pomáli si začal sťahovať nohavice. Kagami zostal v šoku. Nečakal že na to pristúpi s takým ľahostajným prístupom. Kagami radšej prešiel k nemu a zastavil ho v činnosti. Aomine bol prekvapený no Kagami z nič nehovoriacou tvarov natiahol modro vláskovy naspäť gate.  
"Hovoril si posteľ a nie ulica."  
"Čo chceš?! Nie je to jedno kde to urobíme?! Môžeš ma tu aj tu ponížiť!" Zavrčal naň. Kagami sa zamračil. Chytil Aomineho za ruku a ťahal za sebou. Modro vlások či chcel alebo nie musel ísť, takže sa mu ani nesnažil vytrhnúť. Celú dobu šiel poslušne za ním. Nevšímal si kadiaľ išli alebo čo míňali. Bol ponorený vo svojich myšlienkach že nevnímal. Odrazu sa objavil v malom podniku. Kagami ho posadil na svoje obľúbené miesto a šiel objednať. Modro vláska to tu trochu zaujalo. Nebolo to tu preplnené. Bol tu poriadok a panoval tu pokoj. O chvíľu sa vrátil Kagami s plnou táckou Hamburgerov. Aomine len pozdvihol obočie. Nechápal ako to môže všetko do seba dostať a kam to vlastne všetko dáva. Zahľadel sa radšej von oknom no vtom pred ním pristál zabalení Hamburger. Pozrel sa na osobu pred sebou. Tá sa len usmievala a žula.  
"Ochutnaj. Toto som si obľúbil v Amerike." Aomine neochotne rozbalil Hamburger a opatrne ako by to bolo otrávene ochutnal. Ešte neprehltol prvé sústo a už sa zahryzoval ďalší krát. Červenovlások sa pousmial a dal tácku do stredu aby na ňu dočiahol aj Aomine. Vedel že mu to zachutí. Celý čas čo tam sedeli nič nepovedali. Iba si vychutnávali Hamburgeri a Aomine si z nejakého dôvodu užíval Kagamiho prítomnosť. Nevedel prečo ale z tohto večera mal dobrý pocit.

Po dojedených Hamburgeroch šiel Kagami zaplatiť. Aomine už čakal pri dverách. Ani teraz nik nič nepovedal a šli ku Kagamimu v čo dúfal Aomine. Prechádzali po ulici osvetlené nočnými lampami. Aomine sa zase zamyslel a vrátil na to ihrisko. I keď na tom ihrisku hovoril že mu je to jedno kde to urobia tak nie je. Povedal to len preto že bol nahnevaný a nebol tam nikto. Kebyže to Kagami urobí tam tak by ich nikto nevidel a mal by to za sebou. Len takto to ešte viac predlžuje a užíva si jeho podradenosti. Modrovlások zase pozeral do zeme a nevšimol si že osoba pred ním zastavila. Vrazil do Kagamiho.  
"Prepáč..."  
"Nič sa nedeje. Už sme tu." Odomkol dvere svojho veľkého a priestorného bytu. Aomine bol ohromený že tu žije úplne sám. Vyzuli si boty, vyzliekli bundy a vošli do útulnej obývačky.  
"Vážne tu žiješ sám?" posadil sa na veľký pohodlný gauč.  
"Mal som tu bývať z otcom, ale nepodarilo sa." Prešiel do kuchyne, ktorá bola od obývačky oddelená iba pultom.  
"Dáš si niečo?"  
"Vodu. Ďakujem." Po chvíli pred ním bol postavený pohár z vodou. Vedľa seba ucítil ako sa prehol gauč pod váhou druhej osoby. Trochu sa cukol. Kagami sa na túto jeho reakciu usmial.  
"Tak čo bude? Prehneš ma tu cez gauč, užiješ si a pošleš ma domov?" Bola chvíľa ticha. Ani sa nepozrel na červenovláska. Upieral pohľad na pohár pred ním.  
"To som mal v pláne." Videl ako Aominemu poklesli ramená.  
"Ale sľúbil som Kurokovi že ti neublížim ani nič podobné a zase taká sviňa nie som." Zodvihol sa z gauča a zamieril d izby. Chvíľu šiel odtiaľ hluk a šuchot. Aomine to nijako nezaujímalo. Skorej ta veta, ktorú pred chvíľou povedal "Sľúbil som Kurokovi že ti neublížim. A Taká sviňa nie som. Čo mu povedal Kuroko?" Prebehlo mu hlavou. Na hlave mu pristálo červené tričko a čierne dlhé kraťase na spanie. Pozrel sa na osobu, ktorá sa usmievala od ucha k uchu. Mal na sebe biele dlhé kraťase a bledo modré tričko. Čo ho však zarazilo boli červené ponožky.  
"Nič iné nemám. Dúfam že ti bude stačiť aj toto." Modro vlások len pokýval hlavou a šiel sa do kúpeľne prezliecť. Prezlečení sa vrátil zase do obývačky kde na stolíku bola večera. Mal nachystaní plný tanier ryže a k tomu džús. Hneď vedľa neho bol ďalší tanier, ale na tom bolo kopcom ryže. Hneď vedel že to je Kagamiho, pretože keď ho dnes videl jesť tie Hamburgeri myslel že nemu samotnému bude zle. Posadil sa teda ku stolu a pustil do jedla. O chvíľu na do si k nemu sadol červenovlások.

Po jedle si šli ľahnúť. Kagami bol aj dosť unavený po dnešnom zápase. Keďže mal aj veľkú posteľ tak sa zmestili obaja. Ľahli si na kraj postele čo najďalej od toho druhého. Aomine mal aj trochu strach. Priznal si to. Ta sazka nebola ani tak jeho nápadom. Pred zápasom sa uňho zastavil Akashi. To on mu navrhol nech sa v sadí. Teraz toho vážne ľutoval. Zacítil ako sa posteľ prehla za jeho chrbtom. Zatriasol sa keď pocítil pod tričkom na bruchu Kagamiho ruku, ktorá si ho pritiahla bližšie k sebe. Neodvážil sa ani otočiť. Mal strach ale aj bol naštvaný. Náplňou tej sazky bolo že mu musí podržať či sa mu to páči alebo nie. Prisahal že keď stretne Akashi asi mu zakrúti krkom. Za chvíľu počul už len chrápanie a spokojné mrmlanie za chrbtom. Pousmial sa. "Možno to nebude až zas také zlé." Pomyslel si a pohodlne sa uvelebil v jeho náruči. O nemalú chvíľu aj zaspal. No to ešte uvidí čo mu prinesie ráno...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine sa pred zápasom z niekým staví. Samozrejme prehrá tu távku a nebude veľmi nadšení z jej vyplnením. Nechajte sa prekvapiť ako sa to vyvinie.

Nastalo ráno a vychádzajúce slnko preniklo cez polo zastreté okná do miestnosti, kde spali dvaja chlapci. Skôr jeden spal a druhý kul svoje plány. Keď sa Aomine zobudil zistil že sa nemôže pohnúť. Poplašene otvoril oči a pozrel sa na ruky, ktoré mal zviazané putami o posteľ. Začal s nimi trhať všelijako krútiť, ale nemohol si ich odpútať. Zistil však že sa mu hlbšie zarezávajú do kože. Dvere do izby sa otvorili a on sa vražedne zadíval na červenovláska v trenírkach, ktorý sa pobavene usmieval.  
"Ale... čo taký vražedný výraz?" prešiel k posteli a posadil sa na jej okraj.  
"Pusť ma! Hneď!" naštvane zakričal a šklbol pri tom putami. Kagami si toho nevšímal. Vyliezol si na posteľ. Obkročmo si na ňom sadol a zadíval sa do modro vláskových prekvapených očí.  
"Pokiaľ viem v sadil si sa. A ja som včera vyhral." Vkĺzol rukou pod tričko a prešiel dlaňou po prsiach.  
"Ale to bolo včera! Takže ta sazka už dnes neplatí! A spoločnosť som ti robil!"  
"Robil, ale iba napol." Pousmial sa. "Teraz si tu druhú polku zoberiem." Naklonil sa k jeho uchu. Olizoval ho a hrýzol ho. Modro vlások sa mykal a kopal, ale nič z toho mu nepomohlo. Roztriasol sa až vtedy, keď mu červenovlások vyhrnul tričko a prisal sa na jeho bradavky. Netriasol sa rozkošou, ale strachom s toho čo bude ďalej. Mohlo mu to byť proti srsti, ale telu sa to páčilo. Musel sa pohryznúť do pery keď ho Kagami poťahal za bradavku. Ešte chvíľu sa sním takto hral, trýznil ho až sa nakoniec posúval pomáli nižšie. Jazykom si vytváral vlhkú cestičku aj pupku, do ktorého vkĺzol jazykom. Aoimene sa trochu cukol. Červenovlások zahŕňal jeho pod bruško bozkami zatiaľ čo mu sťahoval nohavice, ktoré mu dal večer na spanie. Hodil ich niekde za seba. Bolo vidieť že modro vlások je trochu vzrušení. Vrátil sa späť k jeho krku a rukou v kĺzol do rozkroku. Začal ňou pohybovať. Aomine už to v sebe nedokázal dlhšie vydržať a z úst mu vyšiel sten. Keď sa Kagami odtiahol od jeho krku a pozrel sa mu do tváre mohol vidieť slzy a odvrátenú tvár. Ustál teda v činnosti.  
"Aomine?" oslovil ho opatrne. Chkapec nijako nereagoval, len zaryto pozeral pred seba.  
"Prosím neublíž Aominemu-kun." "Ten kto prehrá bude tomu druhému robiť večer v posteli spoločnosť. A musí podržať či sa mu to páči alebo nie."Spomenul si na Kurokove slova. Na sľub, ktorý mu dal a teraz ho porušuje. Ale spomenul si aj na Aomine sazku. I keď sa stavili že mu musí podržať bolo mu z toho špatne. Nechce to robiť s niekým kto musí, pretože sa stavil. Naklonil sa k nočnému stolíku a otvoril šuplík. Z neho vytiahol kľúč a odomkol modro vláskový putá. Ten sa konečne prebral a bol dosť prekvapený, ale aj v šoku. Kagami mu uhol aby si mohol sadnúť a otočil sa chrbtom.  
"Už som ťa omrzel, pretože sa nebránim!" Rypol si Aomine. I keď nechápal prečo prestal a prečo ho odpútal.  
"Nie. Nebudem to robiť s niekým, kto to robí kvôli tomu že musí."  
"Čo tým myslíš?!"  
"Povedz Aomine... pred zápasom si sa s niekým vsadil?" opýtal sa Kagami, ale neotočil sa. Takže nevidel ani modro vláskov prekvapený výraz.  
"Načo to chceš vedieť?! Aby si mu mohol vykecať že som nedodržal sazku?! Že som ti nepodržal ako jemu?!" na to bol povalení na posteľ a priľahnutý druhov váhou. Kagami sa bol od jeho tváre len pár centimetrov a bol naštvený. Opieral sa o lakte. Aomine trochu sčervenal.  
"Dal som sľub Kurokovi že ti neublížim. Keď my povedal tie slova nechápal som. No keď som videl tvoju tvár... došlo my že sa ti niečo muselo prihodiť. Chcem len vedieť pravdu." Modro vlások si povzdychol. Trochu sa zavrtel čo zapríčinilo aj že sa obtrel o Kagamiho rozkrok. Obaja sa začervenali. Kagami sa radšej zodvihol a sadol si oproti jemu.  
"Čo ti Tetsu ešte povedal?" sadol si do tureckého sadu. No z pozoroval že je úplne nahý tak schmatol prvú vec po ruke a zakryl sa.  
"Nič, len to že ti nemám ublížiť." Pousmial sa nad modro vláskovým spávaním, ale ešte viacej nad tým čím sa zakryl. Bol to červený vankúš v tvare srdca, ktorý dostal ešte keď bol malý od mami. Aomine si jeho pohľadu všimol a preto si odkašlal aby upútal jeho pozornosť. Keby mal niečo po ruke hodil by to po ňom.  
"Um... prepáč." Nervózne sa poškriabal na hlave.  
"Na základnej nás bolo šesť. Nám štyrom už si sa postavil, no sú tu ešte dva. S tým čo som sa vsadil pred zápasom ma aj na základnej znásilnil. Vtedy my pomohol Kuroko. No stalo sa to uňho zvykom a po každom zápase alebo tréningu som mu musel podržať. Kuroko my tu dobu moc pomáhal... a..." Kagami si ho pritiahol do náručia. Videl že Aomine je už na hranici zrútenia. Modro vlások sa trochu trhol, ale nebránil.  
"Už to chápem. Nemusíš pokračovať." Narovnal sa. Pohladil modro vláska po tváril a vpil sa do jeho pier. Bol to nežný a jemný bozk plný citov. Aomine sa nevedomky rozplakal čo prekvapilo Kagamiho.  
"Aomine?"  
"To nič... len som šťastný." Viac sa oň oprel čím donútil Kagamiho si ľahnúť a tak ležal on na ňom. Kagami sa natiahol po deke, ktorú ráno než zviazal modro vláska položil na kraj postele. Prikryl ich. Všimol si že Aomine spokojne oddychuje. A to ani nepostrehol kedy za tu chvíľu zaspal.

Aomine sa zobudil v posteli sám prikrytý. Bolo poobede okolo druhej. Vyliezol z postele a pozbieral veci porozchádzane po izbe. Keď už bol oblečení vyšiel na chodbu. Započul však iný hlas okrem toho Kagamiho. Nakukol do obývačky. Zbledol a zostal stať ako oparený. Nebol schopný ani dýchať. "Čo ten tu chce? A ako vie kde som?" prebehli mu hlavou. V obývačke stál jeho bývali spoluhráč zo základne. Bol menší než Kagami a tiež mal červené vlasy. Z tranzu ho prebral Kagamiho hlas.  
"Nie je tu."  
"Ale ty vieš kde je."  
"Aj keby to viem, tak tebe to nepoviem." Menší červenovlások sa pousmial.  
"Čo od neho chceš?" zavrčal Kagami.  
"No keď to tak chceš vedieť..." prišiel bližšie k nemu. "Chcem si užiť tak ako kedysi a tak ako ty včera." To už Kagami nevydržal a ohnal sa päsťou. Vrela v ňom krv. Menší červenovlások sa zapotácal. Z kútika úst mu vytiekol malý pramienok krvi. Pousmial sa.  
"Hm... teba bude ťažké skrotiť, ale rád by som to vyskúšal."  
"S tými hlúpymi rečami choď niekam! Nemysli si že basketbal je to jediné čo viem! Pokiaľ nechceš schytať ďalšiu tak zmizni!" Menši sa zasmial, ale radšej sa otočil a šiel. Mal rád svoju tvár a jedna rana mu bohate stačila. Aomine sa na to všetko pozeral z hrúzov v očiach. Nečakal že sa Kagami neovládne a Akashi odíde.  
"Už môžeš vyliezť." Otočil sa naň červenovlások. Aomine teda opatrne vyliezol.  
"Pre... prečo si to urobil?"  
"Nooo... ono... ja neviem." Ukončil to radšej Kagami a zdrhol do kuchyne niečo uvariť.

Obed prebehol v tichosti. Nevedeli čo robiť a mali to šťastie že im zavolal Kuroko. I keď volal či Kagami dodržal sľub, ale dohodli sa že zájdu von. Iba oni traja. Prechádzali sa po uliciach, boli aj v Kakamiho obľúbenej reštaurácií. Keď sa vracali domov prechádzali okolo basketbalového ihriska. Akurát sa na ňom hrali deti tak o dva roky mladšie než oni. Kagami nemohol odolať a rozbehol sa k nim. Aomine a Kuroko si mohli všimnúť jeho šťastného výrazu. Pozorovali ho ako ich učí brániť, prihrávať, smečovať... Teraz si Aomine uvedomil čo primälo Kuroka, Kiseho a Midorimu sa zmeniť. To čo ich ičili na základnej, že výhra je všetko bolo asi špatne. Nejde o výhru, ale o to si tu hru užiť a vybojovať si výhru. Teraz už to chápal. Po niekoľkých minútach už deti nemohli. Kagami ich úplne unavil. Ale miesto poďakovania ho objali a odišli.

Došli až na križovatku kde sa ich cestý rozchádzali.  
"Kagami?" oslovený sa otočil, ale aj Kuroko.  
"Hm?"  
"M-mohol by som... chcem ísť k tebe!" Kagami ako aj Kuroko boli prekvapený. No červenovlások nevedel čo na to povedať a tu mu pomohol Kuroko, ktorý ho drgol lakťom.  
"Um... dobre, ale čo tvoji rodičia?"  
"Sú na služobnej ceste, takže by som bol doma sám."  
"No ja idem. Mama sa bude určite báť. Tak ahoj!" zakýval a rozbehol sa domov. Aomine mal celú cestu pohľad zabodnutý do zeme. Bolo mu trápne.

Kagami nemal ani náladu niečo variť na večeru. Tie deti ho tiež dosť unavili.  
"Aomine keď chceš niečo na jedenie pokojne choď do ľadničky. Ja idem zatiaľ do sprchy." Modro vlások len kývol. Nebol vôbec hladný, tak si sadol v obývačke na gauč. Nevie čo sa sním deje, ale keď je v Kagamiho blízkosti cíti sa divne. Nikdy takéto pocity nemal. A to keď ležali v posteli... nevie to ani opísať. Keby mal porovnať Akashiho a Kagamiho. Vyhral by Kagami.

Kagami akurát vyliezol z kúpeľne. Okolo pásu mal omotaní uterák a druhým si sušil vlasy. Aomine nebol schopný ani dýchať. Kagami si všimol jeho reakcie a dobre sa na tom bavil. Začal sa teda promenádavať po obývačke a robiť sa že niečo hľadá, pritom vrtel zadkom a všelijako sa prehýbal. Aomine to už nemohol vydržať. Postavil sa z gauča. Prešiel ku Kagamimu a pevne ho chytil za boky. Natlačil sa mu na zadok, pričom sa rozkrokom oň obtrel. Zavzdychal. Červenovlások sa pobavene zasmial.  
"Nebodaj si zmenil názor." Otočil sa mu čelom. Všimol si že je červený až za ušami. I keď bol rozkošný nechcel naň tlačiť a preto mu dal pusu na čelo. To však Aominemu nestačilo a pritiahol si ho do vášnivého a hladového bozku. Jazykmi medzi sebou bojovali o to kto je dominantný. Kagami za neustáleho bozkávania tlačil modro vláska pomáli do izbe, kde ho opatrne povalil na posteľ a začal sa venovať jeho krkom. Po ceste ho Kagami vyzliekol iba do spodného prádla. Aomine si užíval tej pozornosti. Krútil sa a vzdychal. Nedržal sa späť čo sa aj Kagamimu páčilo. To jeho vzdychanie a stenanie bolo pre jeho uši hudbou. Dal si veľmi záležať na tom aby nevynechal jediný kúsok tej prekrásnej s hnedej kože. S bradavkami sa hral najviac. Pokračoval pomáli dolu na pod bruško.  
"K-Kagami..." zavzdychal nedočkavo Aomine. Červenovlások mu teda vyhovel. Stiahol mu trenírky. Bozkami sa posúval nižšie a nižšie, ale jeho penis ignoroval. Bozkával mu vnútorné stehná a rukou chodil medzi polkami.  
"Ka-Kagami..." zavrčal nahnevane ale aj nedočkavo modro vlások. Pousmial sa. Perami sa tada premiestnil k jeho penisu, ktorý olízal a dal do pusy. Hral sa sním. Lízal, hryzol a cumľal ho. Popritom jednou rukou chodil medzi polkami a tou druhou dráždil bradavky. Aomine myslel že vybuchne vzrušením. Keď si Kagami všimol že je Aomine uvoľnený a užíva si to naslinil si prst a vnikol doň.  
"Ahh!" trochu sa stiahol, ale zase povolil. Začal sním teda pohybovať. Aomine už ani nevedel kde je. Bol úplne mimo, ale cítil že sa blíži k vrcholu.  
"Kaga-mi!" prehol sa v chrbte čím sa urobil červeno vláskový do úst. Ten to všetko prehltol. Naklonil sa k modro vlasému a pobozkal ho. Dal mu tak možnosť ochutnať sám seba. Aomine to ani nepostrehol ale už mal v sebe tri Kagamiho prsti. Vytiahol z neho prsty a odpoveďou mu bolo nespokojné zakňučanie. No Aomine vedel že teraz príde to najhoršie. Červenovlások mu podložil zadok vankúšom a svoj už tak dosť boľaví penis nasmeroval k jeho otvoru. Čo však Aomineho prekvapilo bolo že vôbec to nebolelo. Chvíľu cítil iba tlak, ale žiadnu bolesť. Bolo vidieť že sa Kagami snaží byť jemný. Pri každom preniknutí mu dal čas na zvyknutie. Keď už v ňom bol celý nahol sa k modro vláskovi. Bozkávali sa vášnivo. Keď sa od seba odtiahli Aomine prirazil proti Kagamimu. Obaja zavzdychali. Keď to urobil ďalší krát bol to signál pre červenovláska že môže prirážať. Kagami striedal rýchle tempo s prudkými prírazmi za pomalé s jemnými prírazmi. Modrovlások len vzdychal a sem tam lapal po vzduchu ako mu to bolo príjemné. Keď už sa blížil k vrcholu omotal si nohy okolo jeho pásu aby mohol prenikať hlbšie, a ruky okolo krku aby mohol tlmil svoje vzdychy v bozku. červenovlások tiež cítil že bude. Zobral Aomineho penis do ruky a trel ho v rytme prírazov. Po niekoľkých ťahoch a prírazoch sa obaja s výkrikom mena toho druhého urobili. Kagami vykĺzol z Aomineho a vyčerpane sa naň zvalil. Vydychávali sa.  
"Neublížil som ti?" spýtal sa s obavami v hlase Kagami.  
"Nie bolo to úžasné." Dal mu pusu na čelo. Pritiahol si ho ešte bližšie. Premýšľal nad tým ako sa to všetko stalo. Ako bol porazený, ako sa vsadil a tak. Stalo sa to všetko tak rýchlo. Ale bol rád. Spoznal viac Kagamiho, do ktorého sa asi zamiloval čo ešte nevie na 100%. Ale jedno vie určite. Chce byť sním...


End file.
